


Proiezione

by sasaneki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dramatic, Lime, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, What-If, after the series, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: «Dovresti aprire gli occhi e smetterla di rifugiarti in un’illusione che non fa altro che peggiorare le cose».Sasuke iniziò ad averne seriamente abbastanza perché il comportamento di Naruto stava raggiungendo picchi assurdi e le sue parole sembravano altrettanto sconnesse e campate per aria. Davvero, il moro non capiva dove l’altro volesse andare a parare e di cosa diamine stesse parlando; non riusciva a trovare un filo logico al suo discorso. Naruto non gli era mai parso così maledettamente strano.«Faccio fatica a seguirti e non capisco davvero a cosa tu ti stia riferendo» ribatté stizzito «Ma d’altronde sei tu, quindi cosa dovrei aspettarmi?! Invece di fare tanto il misterioso perché non spieghi le cose come stanno?» domandò irritato.«Non mi crederesti. E poi non spetta a me, Sas’ke. Devi capirlo da solo, soltanto così potrai davvero metterti l’anima in pace. Smettila di farti solo del male».





	Proiezione

  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
________________________________________   
**_ Proiezione _ **   
  
  


Per quanto potesse sembrargli strano ammetterlo, Sasuke non aveva mai tratto così tanto sollievo dalla sensazione di percepire il calore del sole sulla pelle nivea e dalla leggera brezza che soffiava debolmente fra i suoi capelli corvini e che gli accarezzava il viso, ormai privo di bende e cerotti. Dopotutto, aveva trascorso due settimane in ospedale, costretto a letto, col divieto assoluto di alzarsi e riprendere gli allenamenti. Anche perché ci aveva quasi rimesso un braccio, per cui non poteva proprio permettersi di riprendere immediatamente la sua vita quotidiana. Sakura glielo aveva categoricamente vietato, così come Tsunade. Ma ora che si era ripreso e aveva ottenuto il permesso di fare ritorno a casa, non era mai stato così contento di rivedere la luce del sole, inspirare a pieni polmoni un po’ d’aria fresca e godersi un po’ di tranquillità. Ed era una sensazione estremamente insolita quanto piacevole, considerato che nel suo cuore, per anni, aveva sempre albergato l’oscurità più profonda, un animo tormentato, stanco e sfibrato dal peso dell’odio, consumato dall’idea della vendetta.  
Sasuke, in quel momento, si sentiva inspiegabilmente leggero, tanto da credere che quel corpo e quello spirito non gli appartenessero davvero. Era come respirare a pieni polmoni dopo essere stato immerso negli abissi per un tempo che gli era sembrato infinito.  
Quella calma gli sembrò piuttosto insolita. Non solo perché ormai era riuscito a fare i conti col passato e quella sensazione gli era del tutto nuova, ma anche perché nei dintorni non si vedeva l’ombra del dobe, e la cosa gli sembrava piuttosto strana. Anzi, Sasuke, ora che ci pensava, non vedeva Naruto da un paio di settimane, esattamente dallo scontro con Kaguya, in cui entrambi avevano letteralmente visto la morte in faccia, considerate le volte in cui quell’individuo era quasi riuscito ad ucciderli.  
A ripensarci, Sasuke percepì il proprio cuore saltare un battito e un brivido percorrergli con prepotenza la spina dorsale perché, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo ad alta voce, non avrebbe mai accettato l’idea di morire senza prima aver espiato le sue colpe, senza chiedere scusa a Naruto e a lui soltanto perché, in fin dei conti, era l’unico che contava davvero e di cui gli importasse seriamente qualcosa, l’unico con il quale sentiva di avere un legame fin troppo speciale, l’unico in grado di farlo sentire realmente a _casa_ , l’unico che nonostante la moltitudine di errori non gli aveva mai voltato le spalle, perché Naruto, quando voleva, sapeva essere maledettamente egoista, testardo e anche un po’ infantile. Senza contare quel senso di rimorso che lo assalì con arroganza, come a ricordargli quanto diamine fosse stato stupido per aver provato ad uccidere l’unico individuo che, dopo Itachi, lo aveva amato incondizionatamente e in maniera viscerale, nonostante tutto, nonostante gli innumerevoli tentativi di recidere quel legame che, alla fine, si era rivelato indissolubile. D’altra parte, però, in un angolo remoto del suo cuore, reprimeva l’istinto di fare una ramanzina coi fiocchi al biondo, o meglio, reprimeva la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni perché, per colpa della sua testardaggine e del suo egoismo, lo aveva seguito disperatamente, fino a farsi seriamente male. E tutto per salvarlo e fargli comprendere una volta per tutte quanto avere un legame così speciale non rendesse deboli ma solo più forti.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, con tutta probabilità, si sarebbe meritato di morire solo come un cane, viste e considerate le cazzate da lui commesse. Ma con Naruto ogni tentativo era inutile, perché si rifiutava di ascoltare e capire. Perciò aveva deciso di chiudere la faccenda ed espiare le proprie colpe.  
Passeggiava lentamente in mezzo a quella distesa di prato verde, all’ombra degli alberi, mentre il frinire delle cicale accompagnava i suoi passi. Pensava ancora al fatto che quel dobe non si fosse fatto vivo da quando avevano combattuto contro Kaguya e Sasuke si era risvegliato in ospedale, con il corpo ricoperto di bende, qualche costola incrinata, le ossa doloranti e diversi ematomi a costellargli la pelle. E gli era sembrato piuttosto strano che Naruto non gli avesse fatto visita nemmeno una volta ma, dopotutto, si era detto che anche lui aveva contribuito a porre fine alla guerra e che con tutta probabilità era nelle sue stesse condizioni. Eppure c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione, qualcosa di ineffabile. Una sensazione che nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsi e che gravava come un’ombra su di lui.  
Dopo tutti gli innumerevoli tentativi di Naruto di riportarlo a casa, dopo tutti i discorsi su quei stramaledetti legami di cui ora, dannazione, capiva l’importanza, dopo le svariate volte che lo aveva visto in faccia, con gli occhi lucidi, traboccanti di rabbia e al contempo tristezza, gli sembrava piuttosto strano che ora non fosse lì a ronzargli attorno.  
«Ehilà, Sas’ke!»  
La voce di Naruto giunse inaspettatamente alle sue orecchie, nemmeno a farlo apposta.  
Sollevò lo sguardo per rivolgerlo all’altro, trovandolo a pochi metri da sé, appoggiato con la schiena ad un albero, con le braccia incrociate e gli occhi azzurrissimi già fissi su di lui. Lo sguardo ammiccante e un mezzo sorriso ad increspare le sue labbra.  
Sasuke lo trovò piuttosto in forma, giusto qualche benda sulle braccia e qualcun’altra che si intravedeva da sotto la t-shirt nera.  
Si avvicinò a lui. Lo sguardo penetrante, quasi severo, tipico di Sasuke Uchiha. Poi si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui.  
«Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dove fossi finito» confessò, elargendogli un lieve sorriso.  
«Non dirmi che ti mancavo, teme?» domandò retorico, con tono scherzoso.  
«Tsk. Mi sembrava soltanto strano non avere attorno la tua brutta faccia e tu che continui a blaterare, tutto qua».  
Il biondo assunse un’espressione lievemente corrucciata.  
«Sei scortese, Sas’ke» ammise, con tono fintamente dispiaciuto «Potrei sparire da un momento all’altro e hai il coraggio di continuare a fare il finto menefreghista?!» lo punzecchiò.  
Quella frase suonò piuttosto strana alle orecchie del giovane Uchiha. Non ne comprendeva in alcun modo il senso.  
«E perché mai dovresti sparire? Cosa vuoi dire?» domandò, leggermente incuriosito, nonostante sapesse perfettamente che metà delle cose che Naruto diceva avevano senso solo nella sua testa. O forse il biondo si riferiva al fatto che da un momento all’altro sarebbe potuto sparire per un po’ e dedicarsi ad un allenamento intensivo. In fin dei conti aveva ancora quel maledetto sogno di diventare Hokage.  
«Lascia perdere» lo liquidò «Potresti essere semplicemente contento di rivedermi?»  
Il moro decise di non dare troppo peso a quelle parole, visto e considerato come anche l’altro aveva fatto cadere il discorso. Si avvicinò a lui ancora di più, fino a giungergli ad un palmo dal viso, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
Riuscì a percepire l’odore di Naruto invadergli le narici. Posò, quasi con cautela, una mano sul tronco al quale l’altro era appoggiato, imprigionando Naruto fra il proprio petto e l’albero. Si ritrovò a fissare quegli occhi azzurrissimi e di sfuggita si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che aveva visto la propria immagine riflessa negli occhi dell’altro. Davvero, Sasuke non lo ricordava. Come non ricordava quanto fosse maledettamente profondo quello sguardo.  
Poi abbassò gli occhi, posando lo sguardo sulla bocca di Naruto, e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, inspirando profondamente, come se avesse bramato quel momento per una vita intera. Quel contatto gli parve sorprendentemente leggero, delicato, tanto da non sembrargli neanche reale. O forse era solo una sua impressione, Sasuke non seppe dirlo di preciso. Sapeva soltanto che baciare le labbra di Naruto era qualcosa che gli era maledettamente mancato, come manca l’ossigeno sott’acqua, e forse era perché non succedeva da parecchio che la cosa gli risultava così dannatamente strana, quasi _surreale_. Eppure il fatto che il suo desiderio di baciare nuovamente il biondo fosse stato soddisfatto, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo lo fece sentire a casa.  
«Ehi! Sasuke!»  
Udì la voce ovattata di Sakura chiamarlo da lontano e con grande rammarico si vide costretto a interrompere quel contatto con il biondo per evitare di essere colto sul fatto – nonostante sospettasse già che Sakura potesse aver compreso qualcosa.  
Diede le spalle a Naruto e si voltò verso di lei, guardandola arrivargli in contro.  
«Ciao, Sakura» la salutò atono, senza scomporsi di una virgola, sicuro del fatto che la ragazza non avesse visto nulla. E in effetti così sembrò.  
«Che ci fai da queste parti?» domandò, elargendogli un sorriso e incrociando le mani dietro la schiena.  
Sasuke gettò di sfuggita un’occhiata alle sue spalle, notando con grande stupore che Naruto si era volatilizzato all’istante non appena gli aveva levato gli occhi di dosso. Comportamento alquanto bizzarro, considerato che quel dobe non era poi così tanto il tipo da sentirsi in imbarazzo per certe cose.  
 _Vedo che se l’è data subito a gambe_ pensò.  
«Sto solo prendendo una boccata d’aria mentre rifletto su alcune cose» disse.  
Sakura si guardò bene dal chiedergli spiegazioni, conoscendo quanto il moro fosse dannatamente riservato.  
«Come stai? Mi sembra che ti sia ripreso abbastanza dopo lo scontro con Kaguya e la questione di Naruto» disse con un filo di voce e con estrema cautela, quasi avesse il timore di riaprire delle ferite.  
Il moro non si scompose.  
«Sto bene» ammise semplicemente, senza nessuna particolare inflessione nel tono di voce.  
La giovane kunoichi conosceva abbastanza bene Sasuke da sapere che non era un tipo di molte parole, che faticava non poco ad aprirsi agli altri e che tendeva a trattenere ogni cosa per sé, a chiudersi a riccio quando si trattava di faccende personali. Un po’ per una questione d’orgoglio e un po’ perché Sasuke era sempre stato dell’idea che i suoi problemi dovevano rimanere suoi. E poi, ad essere onesto, non sentiva di avere confidenza con nessuno di particolare, ad eccezione di Naruto. E Sakura lo sapeva, ma nonostante tutto ci provava a creare una breccia in quel muro insormontabile perché aveva un cuore troppo grande per lasciar correre e gli veniva maledettamente spontaneo preoccuparsi per lui.  
«Sai, pensavo che non ti saresti mai più ripreso del tutto dopo la storia di Naruto. Invece devo ricredermi… ti sei ripreso sorprendentemente bene. Alla fine della guerra eri a pezzi» confessò sorridente, nonostante nel suo tono Sasuke poté percepì nettamente una sfumatura di malinconia «A dire il vero lo eravamo tutti, visto quello che è successo. Nessuno se lo aspettava… è stato tutto fin troppo inaspettato. Però penso che soprattutto per te sia stato un duro colpo, dopotutto eri fuori di te…»  
E il moro iniziò seriamente a non comprendere quelle parole e quell’espressione velata di tristezza.  
Di idiozie ne aveva combinate, di questo ne aveva preso consapevolezza, così come sapeva di essere parte della causa della sofferenza di Naruto. E questo sì, a posteriori, quando ogni cosa era finita, quando si era ritrovato affianco a Naruto in fin di vita dopo gli innumerevoli discorsi che il biondo gli aveva fatto per farlo rinsavire, si era sentito un verme e dannatamente mortificato.  
Tradire il villaggio non si era rivelata una delle mosse più brillanti che avesse potuto fare, ma di quello in un certo senso si era pentito e, per quanto sapesse che non avrebbe mai davvero ripulito completamente la propria coscienza, Sasuke stava sinceramente cercando di espiare le proprie colpe, nonostante avesse ottenuto da tempo il perdono di Naruto, unica cosa di cui davvero si preoccupava. Anche se, in verità, il biondo non lo aveva mai odiato e non aveva mai mostrato di avercela con lui. Perciò, davvero, Sasuke non capiva quel tono sorpreso e incrinato di Sakura perché, per quanto fosse grave ciò che aveva combinato negli ultimi tre anni della sua vita, non si era rivelato essere qualcosa di così irreversibile da non poter essere messo a posto se pur, comunque, sapeva bene ci sarebbe voluto il suo tempo.  
«Non capisco di che parli, Sakura» ammise «Apprezzo che tu ti preoccupa per me, ma sono cose che non ti riguardano» aggiunse senza troppi giri di parole e voltandole le spalle.  
Sakura decise per l’ennesima volta di lasciar perdere, perché sapeva che Sasuke era fatto così, che le cose le diceva senza mezzi termini e in maniera diretta, risultando spesso scorbutico, che non le avrebbe mai rivelato ciò che provava davvero.  
«D’accordo… se lo dici tu»  
«Ci vediamo» la salutò, senza più voltarsi e dirigendosi verso casa.  
  


*

  
  
Ripensava a ciò che Sakura gli aveva detto il giorno precedente e continuava a non comprendere. Sasuke iniziò a pensare che la ragazza fosse impazzita, o forse ad essere impazzito era lui. Per un momento iniziò a credere seriamente di aver rimosso qualche particolare importante, qualche ricordo e scena da rendergli le cose incomprensibili. Stando alle parole di Sakura, non ricordava nemmeno lontanamente di aver perso il controllo ed di essere andato fuori di sé.  
Si domandava se ad avere qualcosa che non andava fosse Sakura oppure se fosse lui ad avere qualche problema di fondo. Anche se in realtà gli sembrava piuttosto improbabile. Però, ora che ci pensava ricordava vagamente che, durante i primi giorni di convalescenza in ospedale, Tsunade gli avesse detto qualcosa a proposito dei disturbi post traumatici e che vi era la possibilità che qualche ricordo potesse sfuggire alla sua coscienza, visti i traumi e le ferite subite. Scene che prima o poi sarebbero riemerse spontaneamente dall’oblio. Eppure, Sasuke era seriamente convinto di star bene, che ogni cosa fosse al proprio posto e sotto controllo. Gli riusciva davvero difficile convincersi del fatto che qualche suo ricordo potesse essere offuscato.  
L’unica cosa che gli dava noia era la serie di mal di testa che di tanto in tanto gli procuravano qualche fitta, perciò nulla che lo allarmasse, in realtà.  
L’acqua tiepida del rubinetto scorreva sulle sue mani, mentre lavava i piatti e le posate che aveva utilizzato per il pranzo. Chiuse l’acqua e poi non fece nemmeno in tempo a girarsi che improvvisamente percepì alle proprie spalle una presenza.  
Era come se fosse sbucata dal nulla, come se si fosse materializzata nella sua cucina senza emettere il minimo rumore, senza causare alcun spostamento d’aria, come se fosse stata una semplice proiezione, senza alcuna consistenza. I sensi di Sasuke erano particolarmente sviluppati perché avevano irrimediabilmente imparato a stare sempre allerta, perciò difficilmente qualcosa poteva sfuggirgli, anche il minimo dettaglio. Ma questa volta era stato diverso.  
Si rese conto della presenza alle proprie spalle solo quando ormai non aveva più la possibilità di voltarsi. Eppure non stava facendo così tanta pressione sulla propria schiena. Anzi, a dire il vero quel tocco era stato incredibilmente leggero e non percepì nessuna minaccia.  
«Come sei entrato?» domandò Sasuke con un filo di voce e senza voltarsi.  
«Dovresti saperlo» rispose l’altro.  
Uchiha sentì quelle labbra maledettamente vicine al proprio collo, tanto che gli sembrò di percepire nettamente il fiato caldo dell’altro.  
«E invece non lo so. Immagino che tu sia diventato straordinariamente bravo a intrufolarti in casa degli altri. Da quando hai assunto queste inclinazione, _Naruto_?» domandò, mostrandosi nemmeno lontanamente irritato dal fatto che il biondo si fosse presentato in casa sua, senza avvisarlo, né tanto meno senza bussare, e lo avesse costretto fra il suo corpo e il lavello.  
«Non pensavo mi servisse un invito esplicito per presentarmi a casa di _Sasuke Uchiha_ ».  
Sasuke, sentendo il proprio nome essere pronunciato a quel modo, con quella voce roca che gli graffiò l’orecchio, avvertì un brivido irradiarsi lungo tutta la spina dorsale, invadergli le viscere ed esplodergli nel basso ventre.  
Ora che ci pensava, quella era la seconda volta dopo tre anni che si ritrovava le labbra di Naruto così vicine al proprio collo, da quando Sasuke si era precipitato addosso al biondo al nascondiglio di Orochimaru, sussurrandogli che avrebbe benissimo potuto ucciderlo. Quella, probabilmente, era stata una delle più grandi menzogne che avesse mai detto. Ed era la prima volta dopo anni che si ritrovava con un’erezione fra le gambe per colpa di quel dobe.  
«No» ammise «Ma solitamente è consuetudine avvisare».  
Poi percepì il naso dell’altro scostargli una ciocca corvina.  
«Dai, teme, quanto la fai lunga» rispose fintamente indispettito «Perché invece non ti rilassi e riprendiamo da dove ci ha interrotti ieri Sakura?!»  
Dovette fare uno sforzo immane per resistergli.  
«A proposito di lei» cominciò «ieri mi è sembrata alquanto strana» ammise, continuando a lottare contro il desiderio di abbandonare quel discorso e lasciarsi andare alle attenzioni di Naruto.  
«Non possiamo parlarne dopo?» chiese con un filo di voce. E, di nuovo, Sasuke avvertì un’infinità di brividi invadergli il corpo perché quella voce gli suono alle orecchie oscenamente calda e impaziente.  
Deglutì a fatica un grumo di saliva.  
«Ha iniziato a blaterare cose strane su di me e non credo di averla mai vista così preoccupata» confessò.  
Naruto sembrò non ascoltarlo minimamente.  
«Sai com’è fatta Sakura» rispose «Si preoccupa sempre troppo» lo rassicurò.  
L’altro si ammorbidì.  
Dopotutto era vero. Sakura si preoccupava sempre eccessivamente. Lui stava bene. Era _convinto_ di stare bene.  
Inclinò il capo all’indietro poggiandolo sulla spalla dell’altro.  
«Forse hai ragione» ammise, lasciando cadere l’argomento e abbandonandosi lentamente ai propri istinti.  
Percepì ancora il fiato di Naruto solleticargli la giugulare e la punta del suo naso sfiorargli la pelle. Fu a quel punto che avvertì il bisogno di allentarsi i pantaloni, perché il cavallo di questi si era fatto troppo stretto.  
Dal lavandino fece scivolare la propria mano sul bottone, sfilandolo dall’asola, e improvvisamente sentì la mano di Naruto poggiarsi delicatamente sulla sua.  
«Non ti facevo così sensibile, teme» lo schernì.  
Sasuke ebbe l’ennesimo brivido e si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre la sua mano valicò anche l’elastico dell’intimo. O meglio, non capiva se era stato lui stesso a portare le proprie dita alla sua virilità o se invece era stato Naruto a condurle lì. Semplicemente si ritrovò la propria erezione in mano e iniziò a strofinarla distrattamente.  
Inspirò sonoramente.  
«Perché non chiudi la bocca?!» domandò retorico.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto afferrò saldamente la propria erezione strofinandola con più vigore, e poi chiuse gli occhi. Pensò a quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta in cui era stato Naruto a farlo eccitare con la sua presenza e i suoi tocchi e da quanto tempo non lo sentiva così _vicino_.  
Naruto, nonostante l’apparente aria da bonaccione, era sempre stato in grado di farlo eccitare a morte perché aveva un modo tutto suo di toccarlo, di tastare i punti giusti, di raggiungere direttamente il suo cuore scuotendogli l’anima fin nel profondo con una violenza inaudita, ma senza mai procurargli dolore.  
Naruto, a modo suo, era sempre stato egoista perché aveva cercato di imporre su di lui la propria idea riguardo ai fantomatici legami e alla loro importanza, e Sasuke, alla fine, inaspettatamente e contro ogni previsione, aveva gettato la spugna, troppo logorato dall’interno per via del rancore, troppo stanco di portare avanti una causa che non gli avrebbe mai davvero restituito la pace che tanto anelava. Naruto era stato maledettamente bravo a porre fine a quel suo tormento interiore, a fargli capire che non era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, che ci sarebbe stato sempre un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi e che non aveva più alcun motivo di sopportare quel peso da solo.  
Gemette rocamente e si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre l’immagine dei loro corpi accaldati e sudati che si cercavano disperatamente e si avvinghiavano tra loro si concretizzò nella sua mente. Poi d’improvviso percepì il proprio basso ventre andare a fuoco, un brivido attraversargli la spina dorsale e l’orgasmo scuoterlo con violenza, facendogli tremare appena le gambe. Sasuke nemmeno pensò lontanamente di abbassarsi completamente i boxer e se ne pentì solo dopo averli bagnati col proprio seme. Ma l’orgasmo era sopraggiunto fin troppo presto e velocemente perché ne avesse il tempo e quasi si vergognò di essere durato così poco.  
Il moro mugugnò appena in segno di disappunto.  
«Non è successo niente, Sas’ke. Sta' tranquillo» sussurrò amorevolmente l’altro.  
«Sta' zitto, dobe» ribatté, le gote leggermente arrossate e la mano ancora ficcata nell’intimo, avvolta da quella di Naruto, con le dita incrostate di sperma.  
«È comprensibile, sai...?» lo tranquillizzò.  
Sasuke si sentì stringere dolcemente un fianco.  
«...Visto che dall’ultima volta è passata una vita».  
Il tono di Naruto si era fatto inaspettatamente mellifluo e un po’ malinconico.  
Poi Sasuke percepì l’altra mano di Naruto scivolargli attorno al fianco, fino a congiungersi all’altra, e si ritrovò in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un abbraccio. Per quanto quelle fossero cose che non facevano per lui e che spesso gli suscitavano disagio, per una volta decise di lasciar correre perché, dopotutto, in quella circostanza, dopo anni in cui non aveva avuto pace, quelle braccia furono in grado di trasmettergli un senso di tranquillità.  
Fu come se tutto si fosse fermato, come se ogni cosa attorno a lui avesse smesso d’improvviso di agitarsi, come se ogni suo pensiero avesse smesso vi vorticargli attorno, lasciando che ogni pezzo andasse al proprio posto. Ma quella tranquillità fu destinata a sfumare, fino a dissolversi, perché d’improvviso qualcosa iniziò a turbarlo. Qualcosa che nemmeno lui riuscì a definire perché fin troppo vago. La stessa ombra che aveva sentito gravare su di lui quando era uscito dall’ospedale.  
Non riuscì a scacciare quel senso di inquietudine che cominciò ad insinuarsi nel suo cuore e ad ammorbargli la mente. Era come se sentisse che quella tranquillità non era altro che apparente, sfuggevole, _fittizia_.  
La calma prima della tempesta.  
Cercò comunque di non badare troppo a quella sensazione, imponendosi di godere per una volta di quel contatto, e tentò, se pur invano, di trovare conforto in quelle braccia, nonostante avesse ancora lo sguardo vacuo fisso dinnanzi a sé e l’aria cupa. Ma Naruto sembrò non farci caso e non gli disse nulla dal momento che Sasuke si era ben guardato dal fargli notare qualcosa.  
«Vorrei durasse più a lungo» disse ad un tratto Naruto.  
La voce del biondo lo distolse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri.  
«Di che parli?» domandò distrattamente, continuando a dargli le spalle.  
«Di tutto. Di questa situazione, di questa tranquillità, di questi momenti» ammise senza vergogna «Ma non è possibile».  
Quelle parole tagliarono l’aria come un fendente di spada e Sasuke percepì la voce dell’altro incrinarsi leggermente.  
«Perché non dovrebbe essere possibile?» chiese, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo agitato.  
«Lo sai, Sasuke» rispose, assumendo un tono inaspettatamente grave e che non gli si addiceva per niente. «Sai che non posso trattenermi. Anzi, io nemmeno adesso dovrei trovarmi _qui_ ».  
Uchiha si voltò finalmente a guardarlo, ritrovandosi il suo volto ad un palmo dal proprio, ma senza realmente riuscire a scorgere la propria immagine riflessa in quegli occhi azzurri, i quali, ora che se li ritrovava così vicini, gli sembrarono spenti come non li aveva mai visti.  
«Se devi allenarti per diventare hokage puoi anche andare» gli disse tranquillamente «Non voglio certo impedirtelo. Lo capirei».  
Il volto del biondo, a quelle parole, risultò a Sasuke ancora più cupo della voce di Naruto.  
«Dovresti aprire gli occhi e smetterla di rifugiarti in un’illusione che non fa altro che peggiorare le cose».  
Sasuke iniziò ad averne seriamente abbastanza perché il comportamento di Naruto stava raggiungendo picchi assurdi e le sue parole sembravano altrettanto sconnesse e campate per aria. Davvero, il moro non capiva dove l’altro volesse andare a parare e di cosa diamine stesse parlando; non riusciva a trovare un filo logico al suo discorso. Naruto non gli era mai parso così maledettamente strano.  
«Faccio fatica a seguirti e non capisco davvero a cosa tu ti stia riferendo» ribatté stizzito «Ma d’altronde sei _tu_ , quindi cosa dovrei aspettarmi?! Invece di fare tanto il misterioso perché non spieghi le cose come stanno?» domandò irritato.  
«Non mi crederesti. E poi non spetta a me, Sas’ke. Devi capirlo da solo, soltanto così potrai davvero metterti l’anima in pace. Smettila di farti solo del male».  
Sasuke digrignò i denti, percepì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, le dita formicolare, il sangue dargli alla testa e la vena sulla tempia pulsare più vigorosamente. Naruto lo stava seriamente facendo incazzare con tutti quei discorsi vaghi e lo stava conducendo sull’orlo dell’esasperazione. Per anni il suo amico non aveva perso occasione di spiegargli ogni minima cosa nel tentativo di fargli aprire gli occhi, di fargli cambiare idea, di fargli _capire_. E ora si tirava indietro, gettando il sasso e nascondendo la mano, insinuandogli nella mente il germe del dubbio, facendolo sprofondare nell’angoscia e nella rabbia.  
Probabilmente dopo la guerra doveva essere saltata a tutti qualche rotella, perché altrimenti Sasuke non si spiegava il motivo per cui sia Naruto che Sakura avevano assunto un atteggiamento piuttosto strano nei suoi confronti.  
Inspirò profondamente e si morse l’interno della guancia per evitare di sganciare un pugno sullo zigomo del biondo.  
«Sai, Naruto, forse sei tu il problema. Tu e questo tuo discorso che non ha né capo né coda, che hai tirato fuori dal nulla e di cui solo tu conosci il senso» sputò «Ora, se permetti, vado a cambiarmi questi vestiti lerci e… chissà, magari quanto torno di qua sarai disposto ad illuminarmi».  
Scostò bruscamente un braccio di Naruto, per poi oltrepassarlo e lasciarselo alle spalle, dirigendosi verso la propria stanza.  
Quando tornò in cucina non trovò più alcuna traccia di Naruto, non avvertì alcuna presenza del suo chakra né, tanto meno, del suo odore. Il biondo si era come volatilizzato, come scomparso nel nulla, come se non fosse mai stato realmente lì.  
  


*

  
  
Camminava distrattamente per le strade di Konoha, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a qualche bancarella alla ricerca di qualche ingrediente da cucinare. Visto e considerato che Sasuke viveva da solo, spettava a lui provvedere alla spesa.  
Nel frattempo ripensò a quell’ambigua, quasi surreale, conversazione – se così poteva realmente definirsi – che aveva avuto con Naruto il giorno precedente. A ripensarci gli ribolliva ancora il sangue nelle vene. Sia perché a Sasuke sfuggiva totalmente il senso di quelle parole – e lui odiava con tutto se stesso non comprendere fino in fondo le cose – sia perché il biondo lo aveva liquidato a quel modo, rifiutandosi di spiegargli le cose e facendolo credere addirittura un pazzo.  
Sasuke, quel giorno, quando si era calmato un po’, aveva iniziato realmente a pensare di essere lui il problema. Eppure gli mancava qualche tassello per ricostruire il puzzle e avere una visione chiara del quadro. E questo lo infastidiva oltre misura, considerato che il moro era sempre stato un tipo che aveva la necessità di avere ogni cosa sotto controllo. Gli sembrava così impossibile che avesse scordato qualcosa e che i postumi della guerra avessero ancora un effetto così devastante su di lui.  
Le strade del villaggio erano piuttosto trafficate, salvo i vicoli bui, un po’ angusti e sudici. Si guardò attorno e si rese conto di essere piuttosto vicino alla casa di Naruto. Anzi, quando Sasuke alzò gli occhi verso i palazzi più alti si accorse che riusciva a intravederne il tetto.  
Gli balenò in testa l’idea di fare una piccola deviazione, nonostante casa propria fosse dalla parte opposta, e nonostante pensasse che non spettava certo a lui far visita a quel dobe, visto e considerato che il giorno precedente si era praticamente volatilizzato, senza nemmeno salutarlo e degnarlo di una spiegazione. Per non parlare dell’atteggiamento del cazzo che aveva avuto nei suoi confronti. Un atteggiamento che non gli si addiceva per niente, soprattutto se si considerava il fatto che Naruto aveva trascorso gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita a sputare sangue per riportarlo a casa.  
Sasuke era ancora piuttosto infastidito da quel comportamento al quale non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione logica. Davvero, non capiva minimamente perché Naruto avesse voluto fare tanto il vago dicendogli che vi erano cose che doveva capire da solo, che doveva smettere di farsi del male, per poi andarsene via così, senza dargli uno straccio di spiegazione. « _Smettila di farti del male_ ». Sasuke non capiva cosa diamine intendesse l’altro con quella frase che aveva tirato fuori dal nulla.  
Sapeva che Naruto era sempre stato piuttosto strano e imprevedibile, che a volte tendeva a farneticare cose assurde e a tirare fuori discorsi complicati e, a modo loro, profondi. Ma era pur vero che, per quanto confusionari, avevano una loro logica che Sasuke, anche se con grande fatica, aveva iniziato a capire. Eppure questa volta era diverso. Maledettamente diverso. Sasuke seriamente non comprendeva e la cosa lo faceva imbestialire.  
Aggrottò appena le sopracciglia in segno di disappunto e si diresse verso casa Uzumaki.  
Giunse in breve tempo d’innanzi alla porta sottile di legno, trovandola più consumata e crepata di quanto ricordasse, e bussò con le nocche di indice e medio. Attese qualche istante, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta, e subito si chiese dove diamine si fosse cacciato quel dobe. Ultimamente aveva preso il vizio di sparire nel nulla.  
Bussò nuovamente e poi, senza attendere alcuna risposta, girò la manopola e si rese conto che la porta era già aperta.  
«Idiota com’è avrà scordato di chiudere» disse a bassa voce, entrando.  
Sasuke si guardò attorno.  
La casa di Naruto era piuttosto buia e cupa, caratteristiche totalmente in contrasto con il suo carattere solare ed esuberante. Avanzò di qualche passo, avvertendo il pavimento in legno scricchiolare sotto i propri piedi e il forte odore di chiuso invadergli con prepotenza le narici. A Sasuke sembrò quasi che in quella casa non ci vivesse nessuno da parecchio tempo, nonostante sapesse perfettamente che Naruto non era mai stato un tipo ordinato e dedito alla pulizia, ma quello gli sembrò troppo. Anche per un tipo disordinato come Naruto.  
Quella casa aveva tutta l’aria di essere un luogo disabitato da mesi, considerato il pavimento ricoperto da un velo di polvere, le finestre serrate, l’umidità e l’odore di chiuso che impregnava le pareti, e la totale assenza di luce, se non qualche flebile spiraglio.  
Gli sembrò piuttosto strano il fatto che quell’abitazione fosse _così_ disastrata e abbandonata a se stessa.  
Si aggirò per quella piccola casa, notando che anche la cucina e il bagno erano nelle stesse condizioni. Poi varcò la soglia di quella che era la stanza da letto di Naruto. Ora che ci pensava, l’aveva vista qualcosa come due volte in vita sua.  
Il suo sguardo cadde immediatamente sulla fotografia del vecchio Team 7. Fotografia che il biondo si era premurato di incorniciare e riporre sul comodino affianco al letto, nemmeno fosse stato un tesoro tanto prezioso. La polvere si era depositata anche sulla lastra di vetro e ve n’era così tanta che il moro dovette soffiarvici sopra per poter vedere nitidamente la foto.  
Si perse per un momento a rimembrare i vecchi tempi e a pensare a quanto Naruto, contro ogni previsione e aspettativa, alla fine si era rivelato essere un compagno, un amico… un _amante_ prezioso.  
Ripose la fotografia sul comodino e gettò un’altra occhiata in giro, e si stupì di trovare il letto perfettamente in ordine, come se non ci avesse mai dormito nessuno, con le lenzuola al loro posto. Sfiorò appena il materasso, avvertendolo inaspettatamente freddo. Ma, dopotutto, non poteva aspettarsi diversamente.  
Ogni cosa in quella casa pareva essere vuota, inutilizzata e priva di vita.  
E poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla sedia posta vicino alla scrivania. Sullo schienale giaceva la solita tuta di Naruto – ancora logora e trasandata dallo scontro con Kaguya – insieme al coprifronte. E quel dettaglio gli sembrò ancora più strano dei precedenti, visto e considerato che Naruto non si separava _mai_ dal proprio coprifronte.  
Iniziò seriamente a credere che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello, qualcosa che non quadrava assolutamente. Un qualcosa che Sasuke non riuscì ad identificare. Quella sensazione lo perseguitava da giorni e, ora che si trovava d’innanzi a quel particolare, sembrava essersi intensificata.  
Si avvicinò alla sedia e afferrò vestiti e coprifronte, rigirandoseli con calma fra le mani, alla ricerca di qualsiasi dettaglio che gli facesse capire il perché di quelle stranezze.  
«Sasuke!»  
La voce sorpresa di Sakura gli fece saltare un battito.  
«Sakura» la salutò atono «Perché sei qui?» domandò.  
«Beh, ho visto che la porta di casa era aperta e mi è sembrato strano. Tu, piuttosto, che ci fai qui?».  
Il viso della giovane kunoichi assunse un’espressione piuttosto incuriosita, come se trovasse alquanto strano il fatto che Sasuke si fosse introdotto in casa del biondo.  
«Mi trovavo da queste parti e ho pensato di venire a trovare Naruto. Io e lui abbiamo un discorso in sospeso» rispose «E in questa casa sembra non viverci nessuno da mesi» aggiunse.  
Il moro vide nitidamente il volto di Sakura incupirsi all’istante, il sorriso e la curiosità dei suoi occhi sparire in un battito di ciglia e, per la prima volta, la cosa lo preoccupò oltre modo. Nemmeno avesse detto un’assurdità.  
«Sasuke…» iniziò. La voce della ragazza si fece esitante e tremò appena. «Ne avevamo già parlato i primi giorni in ospedale» disse con tono serio e preoccupato.  
«Sakura, di che diavolo stai parlando?» domandò con voce già alterata.  
La ragazza fece qualche passo verso di lui. «Dovresti saperlo».  
«Vedo che tu e Naruto vi siete messi d’accordo. Cos’è, uno scherzo?» chiese, ormai al limite della sopportazione. E nemmeno si rese conto che aveva iniziato a stringere con forza i vestiti del biondo, a serrare i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
«No, non lo è. A quanto pare Tsunade aveva ragione quando diceva che lo shock della guerra avrebbe potuto causarti amnesie e visioni».  
Gli occhi di Sasuke si incendiarono, le pupille si restrinsero per la rabbia e il sangue iniziò a ribollirgli nelle vene.  
Un brivido attraversò la spina dorsale di Sakura. Nemmeno ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Sasuke così in collera.  
«Darmi del pazzo non è certo la scelta più saggia» sputò.  
«Non ti sto dando del pazzo, Sasuke» ribatté «Voglio solo cercare di farti capire…»  
«Capire? Capire che cosa?» scandì «Non vedo cosa ci sia da capire!» aggiunse, cercando di mantenere una calma apparente, nonostante dentro di sé stesse per esplodere.  
«Sasuke, davvero non ricordi cosa è accaduto alla fine della guerra?» domandò con occhi lucidi e a voce bassa.  
«Ricordare cosa?» sibilò a denti stretti.  
Sakura inspirò profondamente e avvertì il proprio cuore pulsare ad una velocità incontrollata, come a volerle sfondare la cassa toracica. Voleva dirglielo. _Doveva_ dirglielo. Ma aveva maledettamente paura di come avrebbe potuto reagire. Eppure non poteva tenerglielo nascosto ancora. Così facendo avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione e Sasuke non poteva continuare a vivere con quella convinzione profondamente sbagliata.  
«Naruto…» cominciò esitante «Naruto è morto e tu sei convinto di vederlo» spiegò titubante, mentre una lacrima le solcò lo zigomo roseo.  
«Che diamine vai dicendo?» chiese incredulo «Non prendermi in giro, Sakura. Non dire stronzate. Naruto non può essere morto» asserì convinto.  
«Cosa credi che ci guadagnerei a dirti una fesseria del genere?»  
Il cuore dell’altro saltò un battito quando scorse il volto dell’altra paurosamente serio e preoccupato. Dopotutto, Sakura davvero non ci avrebbe guadagnato nulla e, oltretutto, perché avrebbe dovuto dirgli una menzogna così grossa. Eppure, Sasuke non volle cedere alla voce della sua coscienza che stava iniziando debolmente ad emergere dal profondo del proprio animo.  
«Non è vero. Io non ti credo» sputò, mentre il suo sguardo divenne vacuo. «Io… Io l’ho visto. Gli ho parlato e l’ho…» il moro si interruppe un’istante, fermandosi a ripensare a quel momento in cucina, il giorno precedente « _toccato_ » ammise poi, come se stesse cercando qualche conferma che, però, non arrivò.  
«È così, Sasuke» ammise con voce tremante «So che credi di averlo visto, ma quelle sono solo illusioni… proiezioni della tua mente. Tsunade mi aveva detto che sarebbe potuto succedere. Diceva che può capitare quando il trauma è troppo pesante da sopportare e accettare» spiegò.  
Lo sguardo dell’altro si perse irrimediabilmente nel vuoto, mentre la rabbia sfumò in angoscia e panico, e avvertì lo stomaco stringersi fino a procurargli la voglia di vomitare.  
«Quello che dici non ha senso» disse a bassa voce. E, ancora, la voce della sua coscienza si fece più forte, nonostante Sasuke tentasse ancora di soffocarla, e quella consapevolezza che era rimasta sopita per troppo tempo iniziò ad invadergli la testa e a farsi spazio fra i suoi ricordi.  
Per tutto quel tempo la sua mente aveva voluto proteggerlo, fargli credere che Naruto era ancora vivo, presente in carne ed ossa, e tutto perché non aveva voluto accettare la sua scomparsa. O, più semplicemente, non ci era riuscito.  
Si lasciò cadere mollemente a terra, sulle ginocchia, ancora con la tuta e il coprifronte di Naruto stretti fra le dita, e una fitta gli attanagliò la testa quando cercò di ricordare cosa diamine fosse successo alla fine della guerra.  
«Come?» domandò in un sussurrò.  
Sakura gli si avvicinò cauta, inginocchiandosi d’innanzi a lui, ancora con gli occhi lucidi e la voce che le tremava mentre spiegava – o meglio, ricordava – all’altro cosa fosse successo realmente.  
Vedere Sasuke in quelle condizioni le spaccò il cuore perché poteva ben immaginare cosa stesse provando e sapeva quanto Naruto avesse contato nella sua vita. Per lo meno, lo aveva ben compreso alla fine dello scontro con Kaguya, quando il proprio sguardo era caduto sul corpo inerme, disteso al suolo, di Naruto e poi era scivolato sulla schiena china di Sasuke, inginocchiato affianco al biondo, che imprecava a gran voce mentre tentava invano di rianimarlo e gli urlava di non morire. A Sakura non le era servito molto tempo per capire cosa stava succedendo. Senza contare che non aveva mai visto Sasuke così fuori controllo.  
Si era avvicinata più in fretta che aveva potuto e aveva racimolato le ultime gocce di chakra che le erano rimaste in corpo nel tentativo disperato di soccorrere Naruto, nonostante sapeva fosse inutile. E a dargliene la conferma non era stato tanto il fatto che non aveva percepito più alcuna pulsazione in Naruto, quanto piuttosto il volto cupo e rassegnato di Sasuke. Si era voltata verso di lui e, per la prima volta in vita propria, lo aveva visto _piangere_. In silenzio. Con lo sguardo fisso e perso nel vuoto, mentre lacrime calde gli scorrevano sugli zigomi affilati, sporchi di terra e sangue.  
Si era avvicinata a lui, nel vano tentativo di prestargli supporto, ma non appena il moro aveva sentito le sue mani sottili stringersi appena attorno alle sue braccia, Sasuke si era dimenato e gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata minacciosa per poi gridarle di lasciarlo andare e di non toccarlo. Sakura, d’altro canto, non gliene aveva fatto una colpa.  
La morte di Naruto aveva scosso chiunque. Sasuke più di tutti, probabilmente. Per cui aveva ben compreso la sua reazione e nemmeno se l’era presa per l’occhiata truce e il tono minaccioso. E poi si era lasciata andare ad un pianto disperato nel momento in cui aveva visto Sasuke chinarsi con lentezza e con fare quasi meccanico su Naruto, stringere con forza fra le mani il colletto della maglietta, serrare i denti e soffocare i singhiozzi.  
Soltanto quando Sakura smise di parlare e di raccontargli com’era andata Sasuke, in un barlume di razionalità, iniziò a ricordare e nella sua mente cominciarono a riaffiorare più nitide che mai le immagini di quel giorno.  
Sasuke ricordò come le emozioni avevano preso su di lui il sopravvento, come aveva versato in silenzio lacrime amare e soffocato i singhiozzi, come se non avesse voluto farsi udire da nessuno. Ricordò come il rimorso per non avergli dimostrato che a lui, in fondo, ci aveva sempre tenuto aveva iniziato a divorarlo dall’interno, a consumarlo lentamente, consapevole che ormai non avrebbe potuto rimediare ai propri errori. Ricordò di aver provato anche rabbia. Verso se stesso, verso Kaguya… verso Naruto stesso, nonostante Sasuke fosse consapevole che il biondo c’entrava ben poco.  
Non aveva provato così tante emozioni insieme dallo sterminio degli Uchiha, e in quel momento si era anche reso conto di quanto, in realtà, anche il suo cuore fosse maledettamente fragile e vulnerabile nonostante la corazza fredda che si ostinava ad ergere dinnanzi agli altri.  
Quel giorno aveva percepito il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, il proprio corpo irrigidirsi, il respiro mozzarsi e un peso insostenibile gravargli sul petto. I suoi occhi avevano visto chiaramente la sagoma di quel corpo esanime, eppure c’era ancora una parte della propria mente che continuava a rifiutarsi di credere che fosse potuta capitare davvero una disgrazia del genere. Naruto era morto e Sasuke non aveva potuto in alcun modo cambiare le cose.  
Poi ricordò vagamente Sakura che aveva cercato di scostarlo e prestargli i primi soccorsi, lui che aveva iniziato a dimenarsi con quel poco di forza che gli era rimasta in corpo, e Kakashi che lo aveva colpito alla nuca perché era stato l’unico modo per farlo calmare. Infine si era risvegliato in ospedale, con l’illusione che ogni cosa si era risolta per il meglio.  
Solo ora Sasuke riuscì a spiegarsi tutte quelle stranezze, i comportamenti ambigui di Sakura e Naruto, il suo comparire e scomparire all’improvviso, senza lasciare alcuna traccia, i suoi discorsi inizialmente incomprensibili e fuori luogo. Si rese conto che in cucina, a pensarci bene, ora che era lucido, non era stato Naruto a farlo venire, ma era stato Sasuke a masturbarsi, fortemente convinto che l’altro fosse proprio lì, dietro di lui, con un corpo fatto di carne e sangue, un corpo che respirava ancora, un corpo che _esisteva_ ancora. Per troppo tempo la sua mente aveva rifiutato la perdita, tanto da fargli credere, non solo di vederlo, ma anche di percepirne l’odore e il calore quando se lo proiettava vicino.  
Le parole di Sakura lo avevano gettato nello sconforto più totale perché in un battito di ciglia vide ogni sua convinzione crollare rovinosamente, sgretolarsi e dissolversi per sempre, come un castello di sabbia soccombe alle onde del mare.  
Per quanto Sasuke odiasse vivere nelle menzogne, ora non gli rimaneva più nulla. E faceva più male di quanto avesse mai immaginato.  
  


*

  
  
Quel giorno non vi era la stessa bella giornata che lo aveva accolto all’uscita dall’ospedale. Il cielo di Konoha era ricoperto di nubi e il vento freddo soffiava così forte che non era possibile udire nessun altro suono. Sasuke percepì l’aria pungente schiantarsi contro il proprio viso e l’intenso odore di pioggia iniziò ad aleggiare nell’aria.  
Lo sguardo cupo fisso d’innanzi a sé mentre lesse sulla lapide il nome di Naruto. Avvertì di nuovo quel peso insostenibile gravargli sul petto e il vuoto albergare in lui, ma questa volta non versò lacrime.  
Poggiò il coprifronte del biondo sulla sua lapide, mentre le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere, schiantandosi sul freddo marmo della tomba.  
«Pensi che tornerai un giorno?»  
La voce di Sakura suonò maledettamente triste. Conosceva già la risposta. Eppure volle chiederglielo comunque.  
«Non tornerò al villaggio» asserì, dandole le spalle.  
Dopotutto, Sasuke sentiva di non avere più un posto a cui appartenere. O, meglio, un pretesto per restare. Naruto, in qualche modo, rappresentava l’unico individuo che lo faceva sentire realmente a casa, l’unico legame per cui gli sembrava giusto rimanere lì, in quel luogo dal quale era rimasto lontano per troppo tempo. Ma ora che Naruto non c’era più, ora che a Sasuke non era rimasto più nulla, sentiva di non poter restare perché quel villaggio era fin troppo pieno di ricordi e di occasioni che si era lasciato sfuggire.  
La pioggia cominciò a cadere incessantemente sopra di loro e a impregnare i loro vestiti.  
Vide Sasuke darle le spalle e incamminarsi a passo lento ma deciso verso le porte del villaggio.  
«Sai che potrai sempre fare ritorno a Konoha, Sasuke» urlò, cercando di sovrastare lo scosciare della pioggia, mentre lo vide allontanarsi e i contorni della sua sagoma nera iniziare a confondersi appena in mezzo alla fitta pioggia.  
Sasuke non si voltò, ormai troppo lontano per udirla. E poi lo vide varcare la soglia del villaggio e sparire dalla propria vista, consapevole che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.


End file.
